Copy & Paste
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Phantom Thief roba. O copia, que viene a ser casi lo mismo. Robarle a una niña, no viene a ser del estilo de este aspirante a héroe. Pero si su profesor se lo pide... Kendō no alcanza a comprender que Monoma no se dé cuenta de las razones de Aizawa para pedirle tal cosa.
1. Paso 1: Copiar

**Esta es una historia de tres partes muy sencilla. Corta. Y también cursi. MonoKendo, por supuesto. Pero haciendo mención de Eri preciosa y casi clavada por completo a Monoma. Hay otra historia (aún en producción, en mi cabeza) con concepto similar a esta que casi toca los mismos puntos, MonoKendo también, que tiene por título **Persona Perversa**. Estuve a punto de robarle el título para este, pero al final se me ocurrió uno mejor. (Lo que solo significa que hay oportunidad para otro MonoKendō en camino). **

**Disclaimer: **My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

**Copy Paste.**

Paso I. Copiar.

_Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Con instrucciones claras y precisas, en realidad, Monoma aún no tiene claro para qué es exactamente que Aizawa Shōta, alias EraserHead, ha solicitado que acuda a ver a una pequeña niña de nombre Eri. Lo que sí tiene claro es que Kendō no le quita la mirada de encima, incluso cuando se entretiene hablando con las chicas de la clase A. Y que después de un rato en que sus miradas se crucen de manera esporádica mientras él se asegura de obtener toda la información necesaria de sus rivales, al final Itsuka se le acerca.

—He estado averiguando, sobre la pequeña Eri que Aizawa-sensei quiere que conozcas.

Monoma inclina un poco la cabeza y sonríe de tal forma, bien y bastante divertido, que a Itsuka se le sube el calor a las mejillas y le frunce el ceño. —Ajá, sí. ¿Y qué has averiguado?

Itsuka lo mira con mala cara, su expresión de completo malhumor, antes de percibir la elocuencia del chico con sus gestos y no tardar en entender que en verdad que le interesa la supuesta información que ella le va a dar, así que se relaja un poco y lo mira en toda su seriedad: —quiere que copies su quirk —y apenas comienza, la chica se ve interrumpida por un resoplo de risa que, segundos más tarde, no hace más que estallar en sendas carcajadas ahogadas a duras penas por la misma mano del productor de dicho sonido burlón. Y Kendō se queda helada, sin acabar de entender qué es eso tan gracioso que había dicho para que Monoma se comenzara a reír así, tan cínico y descarado como solo él.

—Perdona, pero qué —y de buenas a primeras, Itsuka se fuerza a no usar la violencia. Pero es tan difícil cuando lo que quiere decir resulta verdaderamente importante y.

—De acuerdo. Eso me lo merecía...

Solo hasta que escucha la queja del chico es que se viene enterando del golpe estilo karate que le ha zampado justo en la coronilla con una sola mano que había crecido por su cuenta en tamaño. Lo que sigue es que tiene que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en volverla a su tamaño normal. E inmediatamente después volverlos a abrir para no perder de vista sus prioridades. Pasa que Neito se le adelanta, y es él quien toma la palabra: —o tal vez, tan solo puede que tú también tengas parte de la responsabilidad en esto...

Suficiente. El tono jocoso del rubio hace que a Itsuka le hierva la sangre de la rabia y su paciencia llega al estado crítico en que, se desborda para no volver a ella. Como el gas de una botella de soda al ser abierta justo después de agitarse.

—¡Quieres cerrar la boca por un momento y escuchar lo que tengo que decir?

El silencio es pesado cuando los dos se quedan mirándose a los ojos y para entonces, ninguno sonríe.

Monoma no tarda en arquear una ceja, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. —¿Crees que no sé que Eraser me quiere para que copie un quirk?

Kendō entonces se da cuenta de que empezó por la cuestión equivocada. En su defensa, sin embargo, está el hecho de que aún ella suele y no puede evitar dudar de las intenciones de Monoma. Casi siempre, estaba en tela de juicio la razón por la que aceptaba hacer ciertas cosas; como su decisión por apoyar a los estudiantes extranjeros con su excelencia en el manejo del inglés. Que Pony a veces usara expresiones fuera de contexto era una de las claras pruebas de ese asunto.

También su mal intencionada forma de robar información de los quirks de sus compañeros para luego usar la misma en su contra en enfrentamientos de entrenamiento y al mismo tiempo ayudarles a entender cosas que a veces ni ellos mismos se habían dado cuenta acerca de sus propias habilidades.

Pasaba que Monoma era un genio. Un chico demasiado brillante y a la vez tan, pero tan torcido... Si Kendō iba a darle una razón al hecho de estar tan al pendiente de él era, específicamente, por la mala saña que a veces parecía surgirle entre sus comportamientos y actitudes.

—Creo que no sabes para qué quiere que lo copies, específicamente —señala Kendō tras dar un suspiro de resignación. Por supuesto, quizá por un momento tan solo le dio por omitir el genio que tenía el chico. O era porque sabía que de cualquier forma, Monoma tendía a tenerle ciertas consideraciones. _A ella y solo a ella._

La expresión del chico, cautelosa, con sus aires desafiantes y curiosos de ella, se le despeja de un momento a otro y Monoma se endereza: —te escucho.

Escucharla era una de dichas consideraciones. Escucharla y tomar muy en cuenta su opinión.

Kendō no puede evitar que se le haga una sonrisa en la boca, pero no tiene mucho tiempo para sentirse así y aún le queda asegurarse de que Monoma no vaya a hacer nada demasiado malicioso, por lo que: —Eri-chan es la niña a la que ayudaron a rescatar Tsuyu-chan y Uraraka-chan. Parece que ha pasado por una situación muy difícil y peligrosa, por eso quiero pedirte que seas lo más... delicado posible con ella.

Su explicación es breve y concisa al respecto de lo que pudo enterarse sobre cuestiones en lo referente a la mafia y lo que parecía ser que eran experimentos que involucraron a la niña. Además de eso, Itsuka tuvo la oportunidad de señalar que Midoriya y uno de los Tres Grandes, Togata Mirio, habían sido los principales héroes de la pequeña. Y que, en efecto, ella había sido la niña a la que habían visto con Togata-senpai durante el festival cultural.

Hablando al respecto, solo podían hacer conjeturas. Aunque Kendō no consiguió hacer más que quedarse extrañada cuando durante toda la charla que sostuvieron, Monoma no parecía entender el objeto con el que el profesor quería hacer a la niña encontrarse con Phantom Thief.

Así que, tan solo le quedó mirarlo y desearle suerte en su encuentro. —Ten cuidado de no asustarla y...

Cuando Kendō se queda callada, dejando la frase inconclusa, Monoma la observa sin entender su repentina interrupción. Tampoco el como es que termina negando y volviendo a decir la frase, terminándola antes del 'y'. Dándola por concluida con una sonrisa simple y sencilla. De esas que a Monoma le recuerdan lo mucho que ella le gusta y prefiere mantener la boca cerrada en vez de actuar como baboso y decirle cualquier estupidez.

A medio camino de volverse, sin embargo, Itsuka alcanza a percibirle una media sonrisa. Y con aquella percepción, ella se conforma y se recuerda, ya haciendo el camino a la cocina para encontrarse de vuelta con Yaoyorozu y las otras chicas de las clases del departmento de héroes, que si bien Monoma era a considerarse por mucho la persona más perversa con la que haya podido toparse, en realidad... _No era tan mal chico_; por lo que, confiaba en que podría ser de utilidad si se trataba de ayudar a una pequeña niña con la comprensión de su propio poder, único e inigualable.


	2. Paso 2: Pegar

**Ok, bien... **

**Ok. Bien. Dije que era una historia de tres partes pero en el proceso creativo de esas tres partes pasa que me desconcentré, me distraje, y, honestamente, ya no recuerdo qué demonios era lo que iba a poner en la tercera parte. **_OhcielosOhcielosOhcielos. _**EJEM. Esto me va a tomar más tiempo de lo que en un inicio pretendía. Gracias por leer yyyyy, una disculpa. Enorme. Del tamaño del mundo. _Bye._**

**_Que disfruten su lectura._**

**Disclaimer: **My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

**Copy Paste.**

Paso II. Pegar.

_Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

La reunión con Eri no fue muy bien. En realidad, si Monoma tuviera que describirlo, la calificaría de pobre; una cita concertada sin demasiados resultados.

_« —Me temo que no podré ser de ayuda, Eraser. »_

En sus manos, sin embargo, permanece el cosquilleo de la activación de su poder al copiar otro. Y en su memoria aún está, intacta, fría y cruel, la sombra bajo la que todavía parece vivir una pequeña niña que ni siquiera alcanzaba aún su primera década de vida.

Y Monoma. Monoma no se sintió nunca más impotente que cuando notó que no podía hacer más por esa niña.

Aizawa se había encargado de llenar los huecos de la información que Itsuka le había podido compartir, por lo que la situación se había pintado de colores más gruesos y violentos. Naturalmente, en verdad deseó poder ayudar a una pequeña niña en apuros. Pero en vista de que su habilidad era cual; no podía hacer menos que observarla y comprender algo de la molestia causada a través de su cuerno imitado y pensar que tal vez la pequeña vivía bajo un constante dolor e intimidación por su propio poder, sintiéndose presente —e incontrolable— todo el tiempo.

—No puedo saberlo con certeza, pero tal vez a ella le moleste —es lo que puede decirle al profesor encargado de la clase A, con respecto a Eri, su cuerno y su poder. En ese momento, no se atreve a preguntarle directamente a la niña, por lo que le deja ese trabajo al mayor mientras da por concluida su intervención y, con aún algo de frustración en su ser, se marcha.

Llegando al edificio de su clase no se encuentra con una bienvenida ni nada por el estilo, estando el ala principal desierta. Al dirigirse a la cocina, sin embargo, se encuentra a Kendō, Setsuna y Yanagi por un lado y por el otro están Shishida, Awase y Tsuburaba ahí sin más, haciendo el almuerzo con bolas de arroz y usando unos delantales que no estaba seguro fueran totalmente de ellos.

—¿Y los demás?

—Entrenando, por supuesto.

_Por supuesto_.

Kendō parece querer ir a decirle algo pero él tan solo lo obvia y evita mirarla más, centrándose en su compañero, Jurōta, antes de dictar: —entrenamos juntos, Shishida. ¿Con quién habías hecho planes para entrenar?

Sus palabras suscitan interés en sus compañeros, que dejan un momento sus actividades para volvérselo a ver. Hasta que es Jurōta el que acapara la atención al comenzar a hablar: —Iba a pedirle a Tsuburaba que-

Shishida continúa explicándose y a Kōsei le suena bastante bien lo que menciona sobre combinaciones con él, que no le importa mucho si el muchacho de apariencia bestial estuviera hablando al aire y se añade sin pena a la conversación que le incumbe; ambos se enfrascan en una charla sobre movimientos y técnicas en conjunto a la que Setsuna no tarda en agregarse con entusiasmo. Awase se sigue haciendo las bolas de arroz y viendo que ya nadie le ayuda, Reiko se acerca a hacerlas con él. Kendō, por su lado, se mantiene mirándolo a la expectativa. Pero como Monoma se abstiene de siquiera mirarla, al rato se le acerca ella por cuenta propia: —Monoma-

—Dame diez minutos con tu poder y cinco más para aclarar detalles. También quiero pedirle a Ibara, Pony, Fukudashi y Kamikiri sus poderes prestados.

Los chicos vuelven a quedarse en silencio al escucharle hablar sobre sus especificaciones. Mas Setsuna es la única que consigue formular una sonrisa, inclinándose con una mano en la cadera; su cabeza reposándola sobre su otra mano hecha puño, su codo apoyado en la mesa. —Vaya. Alguien está haciendo planes macabros _otra vez._..

La chica se ríe al ver como al resto eso parece erizarlos como gatos, de pronto alertados por una amenaza venidera. Mientras que Monoma le regresa su gesto travieso con una sonrisa enigmática. Entonces, un par de ojos salen volando y revolotean alrededor del rubio. Luego también la boca se acerca por sí sola y dice algo de que « _tiene curiosidad _» y Tsuburaba da un paso hacia atrás, con la piel de gallina intentando disimular su breve estremecimiento, y evita por todos los medios ver las partes dispersas del cuerpo de la chica.

Monoma tuerce una mueca, entrecierra los ojos y trata de picar alguno de los que lo analizan revoloteando, curiosos, incitándole a que le cuente: —Eso es información clasificada, Tokage —la interrumpe en su cantaleta infinita para sacarle información. Entonces no tarda en recibir un gesto medio indignado, medio burlón, cuando Setsuna repite _« ¿información clasificada? » _y le echa una mirada a Kendō que elocuentemente le pide con gestos que regrese a completarse ella sola, cosa que Monoma pasa por alto e interrumpe continuando: —Pero, puedo asegurarles que no es nada macabro del todo —y a ninguno le sorprende que ya no hable tan solo para Tokage, sino que para todos en general; teniendo bastante claro que la atención de ellos se había quedado en él con preocupaciones que Monoma consideraba un tanto absurdas y exageradas—. Tan solo quiero investigar un poco sobre los poderes que no puedo copiar.

La chica vuelve a completarse a sí misma tan sólo después de asustar al pobre Tsuburaba, dejándole su brazo _solo_ en los hombros y picándole una mejilla con el dedo _suelto_ de la misma mano.

—¿Y el mío no se incluye en tu investigación? —le pregunta Tokage, divertidísima con la situación. Sabiendo el aprieto en que ponía a algunos cuando manifestaba su poder.

Monoma la mira con expresión de disgusto y suelta un par de risas falsas: —tu poder sí puedo copiarlo. Solo no me gusta la idea de desmembrarme a mí mismo.

—Pues, por eso, ¿no?

Setsuna se burla y tanto Awase como Kendō tratan de disimular la sonrisilla que se les ha puesto en la boca. Tsuburaba no puede reírse tan solo porque aún está muy perturbado con el chistecito de la chica colgándole el brazo; _solo su brazo;_ a los hombros.

—Listo —la declaración de Reiko en voz suave es lo que da fin al interludio de ellos y con la comida lista para el resto de sus compañeros, parten al edificio reservado para que puedan llevar a cabo su entrenamiento; la comida se queda en un rincón a esperar a que terminen y llegue la hora del almuerzo.

Para entonces, Kendō no ha tenido ni una sola oportunidad de preguntarle a Monoma ni por sus intenciones con sus compañeros, ni por su colaboración con Aizawa en el asunto de Eri. Y cuando hace el intento: —Monoma, ¿podemos-

—Shishida, Ibara, Pony, Fukudashi, Kamikiri —entre algunos con mala cara y otros que tan solo se vuelven a mirarlo con interrogantes, otra vez, Monoma vuelve a ser el centro de atención de la clase—. Gracias por su colaboración.

Y no es que Monoma haga en realidad un gran esfuerzo sobre ello, o que a él le parezca la gran cosa incluso cuando, definitivamente, no es su costumbre esa la de andar dando las gracias de aquella manera. Pero su cabeza hasta se inclina un poco y el resto de sus compañeros se queda boquiabierto, se atraganta o llega a dejar botado lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para echarle una mirada de incredulidad.

Monoma los ignora deliberadamente, y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Kendō, como si no fuera suficientemente surrealista, juntando sus manos como si estuviera dando una plegaria: —¿puedo dejar hasta aquí el entrenamiento de hoy, presidenta?

Kendō parpadea. ¿Monoma en serio le acababa de pedir permiso para... acabar el entrenamiento antes que todos?

—Ehh, ¿sí?

Y dejando de lado si en realidad no estaba actuando como él, fue lo único que Monoma necesitó para echar a andar fuera del campo de entrenamiento reservado para su clase. Kendō no espera medio minuto más para apresurarse a seguirlo y colgársele casi del hombro con una mano, buscando detenerlo antes de que consiguiera escapársele. _De nuevo._

—Oye, oye, oye. Espera —Kendō coge aire y una vez resuelto el asunto de conseguir dejarlo quieto, aparta su mano prontamente—. Deténte ahí mismo Monoma, necesito hablar contigo antes de que cualquier otra cosa pase.

Monoma se devuelve a la chica sin más opciones, configurando una sonrisilla de inocencia que a Kendō casi la hace reírse.

—¿Qué sucede, _jefa_? —su desdén, sin embargo, es claro. Pero Kendō considera que eso es un poco más como él que sus agradecimientos y peticiones pasadas—. Hoy me he _comportado bien_ y he _ayudado _a mis compañeros incluso con lo difícil que puede ser entender el alcance de sus poderes con mi particularidad,_ ¿hay algo de malo en eso?_

Es una trampa. Kendō sabe que esa es una pregunta con trampa y en su cabeza se dice que sabe exactamente cómo manejar a Monoma. A _ese Monoma_. Pero algo en ella se descompone porque no le cuadra del todo lo que el rubio hace. Lleva todo el día esquivándola con habilidad y ahora se hace deliberadamente de una apertura reconocible que la deja extrañada.

Kendō no entiende si lo que Monoma quiere es que ella se entere o no y si lo que necesita es su ayuda o tan solo quiere que lo deje en paz, así que. Se queda callada por unos cuantos segundos, sin saber exactamente qué decir o por dónde empezar.

—Ahh, ¿sí? Quiero decir —se interrumpe a ella misma antes de dejarse llevar por la premura que Monoma expresa sin ninguna palabra por sacársela de encima y continuar con lo que sea en lo que ahora esté envuelto—, técnicamente, no hay nada de malo —algo en su garganta se atora al tener los ojos de Monoma viéndola un tanto expectantes; otra chispa de una expresión que la hace sentir como si de pronto fuera una especie de entretenimiento para él, que parece tanto divertido como curioso cuando enarca las cejas y ella tiene que hacer su mirada a un lado sintiendo que se sonroja—, excepto cuando en la ecuación estás tú —Kendō frunce sus cejas y se traga sus nervios, antes de volver a mirarlo— y que nunca te había interesado probar con poderes que claramente no puedes copiar de la manera correcta.

Kendō señala. Y Monoma asiente, con cuidado, su cabeza moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo lentamente; su boca adelantándose a abrirse antes de que diga ni una palabra, antes de siquiera saber bien qué irá a decir; al final se encoge de hombros, de pronto, y suelta: —Sí. Tenía curiosidad y quise enfrentarme a un desafío —le resta importancia.

Por supuesto, Kendō no le compra aquella respuesta. Pero bien sabe que no lo va a sacar de ella: —¿bien? Bien —así que imita su gesto desinteresado, un tanto impaciente; más con ella misma que con Monoma—. Y bueno, ahora tu plan es... ¿_marcharte_? ¿Dejar el entrenamiento _a medias_? —su ceja se arquea, tan solo, sus palabras siendo bañadas con el tono de la incredulidad. Kendō sabe que eso no es _a lo que quiere llegar_; pero Monoma la ha confundido tanto con su actitud que se siente, torpe. Pisa en nuevo terreno, con un Monoma que ella no creía conocer.

Monoma calcula sus siguientes palabras y el efecto que tendrían en ella, así que, después de poner los ojos en blanco, juega a sacarse mugre de las uñas antes de dejar salir: —el entrenamiento físico es solo una parte del entrenamiento que debe tener un héroe, sobre todo uno como yo, que necesita pensar en tácticas para sacarle el mayor provecho a su poder y el de otros.

Kendō aguanta la respiración antes de dejarla ir en un suspiro: —a la biblioteca, ¿estarás en la biblioteca? —y cuando se lleva la mano a la frente, pegándose un pequeño golpe, es tan solo ella misma diciéndose que _eso_ _no es a lo que quiere llegar_. « _Concéntrate, mujer_ » y se soba el entrecejo.

Monoma deja a su cabeza responder por él con un movimiento afirmativo, ignorando el breve vuelco que da su corazón —por sentirse atrapado, se excusa él mismo—. Pero Kendō sólo sonríe hasta que obtiene un sí de su boca. Y Monoma no sabe bien dónde mirar cuando sabe que no debe verle la sonrisa o los ojos que se suavizan en su mirar con aquella amable curvatura de labios.

—¿Cómo te fue?

Es una sonrisa amable que a Monoma no le advierte de ninguna forma de lo que ella le va a soltar. Kendō se felicita una vez que consigue alcanzar el meollo del asunto y no repara en su falta de tacto hasta que observa a Monoma puesto en un aprieto.

—Ehh...

Su incomodidad, de hecho, es evidente, cuando Monoma apenas intenta desentenderse.

—No necesitas decir mucho sobre Eri-chan —Kendō se apresura a aclarar—, solo quiero saber si pudiste ayudar a Aizawa-sensei con lo que quería que lo ayudaras.

Monoma mantiene su mirada fija en un punto muerto por el suelo un tiempo. El tiempo suficiente para que Kendō elabore teorías.

—Aún estoy en eso —le cede, después de haber negado con la cabeza y que la frustración le hiciera fruncir los ojos; sus manos también hechas puño. Exhala un último suspiro incómodo antes de volverla a mirar: —¿me vas a dejar ir o seguirás desconfiando de lo que hago como siempre?

Kendō se endereza y abre grandes los ojos antes de que de su boca, repentinamente apretada, se suelte una risa escueta, cuando luego dice: —no desconfío de ti, Monoma —ella misma se dice que, técnicamente, eso es verdad; a veces solo confía mucho en que Monoma hará algo que no debería de hacer (aunque esa no parecía ser una de esas veces)—. Todo lo contrarío. Por eso quise ayudarte y preguntar también.

A Monoma le parece increíble que así nada más Kendō pueda comportarse tan cándida como solo ella y de la nada afirmar sus, por lo que parecían, buenas expectativas con respecto a él.

—¿Que no era una _persona perversa_? —se burla, un poco; sarcasmo algo agresivo en alguna parte envuelto dentro de sus palabras.

Kendō ladea la cabeza antes de sonreír, sonreírle. Quitada de la pena.

—_Eres _una persona perversa, claro que sí —asiente para sí misma, yendo a fruncir el ceño de un momento a otro—: Siempre tienes más de una intención para hacer cualquier cosa y varias de ellas suelen ser en tu propio y único beneficio.

Aquello parece un reclamo. O un regaño, _típico de Kendō_. A Monoma no le sorprende escucharlo. Lo que sí lo sorprende es que hasta ahí no se haya terminado su discurso, porque de pronto Kendō cierra los ojos generando un expectante silencio cuando sus labios se aprietan y de un momento a otro recupera su misma sonrisa sin pretenderlo, cuando el aire se le escapa de los pulmones con la exhalación de una risa muy corta.

—Pero... —Kendō descubre su mirada para volver a verlo a los ojos—, muchas otras también son para el beneficio de alguien más. Y —ella alarga una mano para inusitadamente, de la nada, regresarle uno de los cabellos del flequillo a su lugar al chico—, considerando que quieres ser un héroe y no un villano, habla de que eres más... _bueno que malo —_carraspea, llevándose las manos hacia atrás de ella misma, balanceando su peso de un pie a otro y luego quedándose con uno pisándose la punta del otro ligeramente; es Itsuka revoloteando y sintiéndose como si acabara de perder la cabeza por unos instantes— y a final de cuentas, te gusta ayudar —porque está nerviosa y su cuerpo se mueve como si estuviera—, ¿no es así?

Es un pestañeo furtivo, lo que hace que Monoma no sepa muy bien cómo responder que. _No, pero sí._ No sabe porque ni siquiera él entiende bien qué es lo que lo impulsa a querer ponerse al lado de alguien y explicarle lo que no entiende, así mismo como lo que lo hace querer imponerse y mostrarse como alguien superior a los demás.

Y siente que se atraganta. Hombre, no sabe ni siquiera qué es lo que lo tiene tan nervioso y poco elocuente. Que primero asiente, luego niega. _—Nah, no es..._

Mentira, sí que lo sabe. _Claro que lo sabe._

Kendō es muy lista. Una chica demasiado. _Demasiado..._ para alguien como él.

—Eres... _demasiado_... amable, Kendō —Monoma traga saliva, lastimándose con el nudo en su garganta en el proceso—. _Yo no._

Y. Debe de ser que hay algo raro en el ambiente. O algo que Kendō no sabe siquiera cómo explicar, lo que intuye que está ahí frente a ella, con Monoma siendo tan vulnerable y tan distinto. Tan inquieto y poco, _capaz de reconocerse a sí mismo._

La locura se le escapa e incluso antes de que pueda preverlo cualquiera de los dos, ella hace un pequeño golpecito en la barbilla de Monoma, llevándola hacia arriba, alzándole el rostro. Acorta la distancia y le besa los labios.

—_Tú sí _—dice, tan solo un momento después—._ ¿Por qué crees que Aizawa-sensei te pidió que ayudaras a una niña en la situación de Eri?_


End file.
